


Comfort

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, Gen, Girl On Girl, Grinding, Kissing, Sexual Assault Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira Lavellan( @kaleidoscopes's Inquisitor) finds her friend Dena Lavellan (my quizzy) after she had run off for a week. She finds out that Dena was assaulted and she comforts her. Soon her comfort gets more intimate until she puts a pause to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaleidoscopes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopes/gifts).



> This is pre Inquisition and clearly AU since, well, there can't be two quizzies. Also, read @kaleidoscopes's fics, they be good, yo.

Moira found her washing in the lake. The clan looked for her for days, but Dena was a master hunter and knew how to stay out of sight and leave no traces behind. Moira watched as Dena dipped her head into the lake a few times. How was she going to announce herself? She knew how aggressive Dena could be when she didn’t want to be bothered.

Dena heard a twig break and quickly turned around, covering her breasts as she did so. Moira knew something was wrong, it was unlike Dena to be ashamed of her body, to shield herself like that.

“How did you find me?” Dena turned her back towards her friend.

“I figured you’d be here. Apparently the others just assume you wouldn’t return here. I thought you’d want to be somewhere relaxing.” Moira stepped closer to the shore.

“Please, da’len, stay where you are. I don’t want your pity.” Dena moved further into the lake, just enough for the water to cover her bare chest.

“Pity? What do you mean?” Moira wasn’t too clear as to why Dena left so abruptly. All she knew was that one of the men came back with a decent stab wound, but from where she was standing, she noticed Dena had her share of bruising and scarring. 

“Oh, I guess everyone is going to keep quiet about it then.” Dena sank under the water.

Moira was getting frustrated at this point. Why wasn’t her friend telling her what happened? The more Dena avoided answering Moira, the more Moira grew concerned. 

“Fenedhis, Dena! If you don’t tell me what happened, I’m just going to leave.” Moira threatened. She could see the ripples in the water getting closer, until Dena breached the surface.

“Can you hand me my clothes?” Dena came out with a frown on her face, which wasn’t unusual for Dena, but there was something more to it this time.

Moira walked over to the pile of clothes and handed them over. Dena dressed as fast as she could. 

“What happened?” Moira went to touch Dena who abruptly backed away. _This is so unlike her_. 

“What, Harmen and Pahra didn’t tell you? I’d figure Harmen would’ve been cursing about how I attacked him after leading him on. I’m sure Pahra would’ve backed him up as well. That spiteful bitch.”

“Harmen just said you attacked him for no reason. That you two were talking and that you took something the wrong way and went after him. Pahra said she came in time to stop you.”

“Of course. Pahra, that wonderful baby sister of his. Surely that seth’lin wouldn’t lie to cover his ass.”

Moira wanted to comfort her, but clearly she couldn’t.

“He attacked me. We were out hunting, and he figured that he’d make a move. I didn’t welcome his advances, or poor attempts at advances and he snapped. Told me I shamed the clan for associating with shem and that I need some more Dalish in me. So he pushed me down and started tearing away my clothes. I managed to flip him off and grabbed my dagger. I don’t give a fuck that I stabbed him. I should’ve killed the seth’lin. His sister came later. You would think she’d help me, no. She pulled me off of him and cursed at me for hurting her precious brother.”

Moira’s eyes were wide. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, but it did answer so much. Moira shouldn’t have been surprised though, she had heard Harmen make threats, but she didn’t think he’d follow through.

“I’m sorry.” that’s all Moira had to say. She didn’t know what else to say in that situation. If the roles were reversed and it was Dena trying to comfort her, Dena would’ve been out for blood.

“It’s ok. I’ll get over it.” Dena sighed heavily.

“Dena, one doesn’t just get over this.” Moira placed her hand on Dena’s leg.

Dena looked at her, tears beginning to form. “I’ll do my best to.”

Moira didn’t want to see her friend like this. This was the same woman who she admired, she was strong, fearless, intimidating, in control and free spirited. What Harmen did was pollute her. Dena may have managed to stop him, but what was to say he wouldn’t try again? Moira knew that this was a shock to Dena’s system, a blow to her pride and confidence.

“Dee, if you need me, I’ll be here for you.” Moira caressed Dena’s cheek, turning her head as she did so. “Look at me.” she commanded. “You’re my friend. You’ve done so much for me, well, I’ve asked so much of you. For once, let me do something for you. I love you.” she was sincere. Her love wasn’t a romantic one, or at least she was sure it wasn’t.

Dena smiled at her sadly. She never wanted any repayment for what she did for Moira. She never once thought that Moira asked too much of her. “You know you don’t have to, da’len.”

“But I want to.” Moira smiled as she pulled Dena closer. “Let me take care of you.” Moira’s lips met Dena’s and their mouths opened in unison. The kiss was meant to be sweet, something between friends, well at least something they’d do as friends. Dena didn’t know what came over her, maybe it was the stress, maybe it was the relief that someone was there to care for her, but she darted her tongue into Moira’s mouth and slide it alongside Moira’s. Moira’s stomach fluttered as her cheeks burned. Not often did they kiss like this, in fact it was only once when Dena was teaching her for the first time. Soon it seemed they were crossing the line between friendship and something more. 

Dena straddled Moira as she fisted her hair. She began to grind against her, capturing her moans as she did so. It was happening so quickly that Moira didn’t have time to process anything. Dena pulled away briefly as if to ask for permission from her friend. Moira smiled and nodded. Dena began to kiss Moira along her jawline before settling on her neck. She wasn’t going to mark her, Moira didn’t need people talking about her either.

“Dee, Creators, this feels so amazing.”

“This is nothing, Moi.” Dena’s breath warmed her neck. Dena grabbed Moira’s breast and squeezed, grinding against her some more.

Moira grabbed Dena’s hips, she had noticed that it was a weak spot of hers. She moaned as the friction between the two escalated. Dena was getting more aggressive as she went, not enough to hurt Moira, but enough to make her realize Dena wasn’t in the right frame of mind.

“Stop. I can’t, not like this. not under these pretenses.” Moira broke off their kiss.

“What do you mean?” Dena frowned.

“You were attacked, Dee. I don’t know if this is you coping, but I don’t want you to do something you regret. I don’t want to take advantage of you.” 

“But, you’re not.” Dena leaned in for another kiss.

“No. We give this some more time. If you still want to pursue it after you’ve recovered then I’ll be glad to. Until then, as much as I’d love for us to take this further, I can’t.”

Dena reluctantly got off of Moira’s lap and stood up. She felt rejected, but she knew Moira’s heart was in the right place. She respected that and she agreed to wait. “Yeah, I’ll wait.”

“Let’s go back.” Moira took her hand and began to pull her.

“No, just one more day. I don’t want to see them just yet, but can you at least stay with me?”

“Of course.” Moira sat back down and pulled her friend in for a hug. “I’m here for you, Dee.”


End file.
